


Forced

by anyarally



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Canon-Typical Behavior, Chains, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), this is more explicit then my other rape-y one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: What was Angel going through right now? Another day that would make his boyfriend come back, bruises hidden under his fur, desperate to get drunk and forget? No, he wouldn’t allow it, Husk decided. He was gonna go up to Porn Studios himself and give Valentino a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965937
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Husk was alone behind the bar, Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty had already gone to bed, Alastor was out probably killing someone, and Angel was at  _ work _ . 

Husk would usually be asleep too, but he couldn’t stop thinking of a conversation he had with Angel a few nights before.

_ Angel slumped down on a barstool with a huff, “Whiskey.” _

_ “Not some fruity drink?” _

_ “Not in da mood. Just need ta get drunk. Quick.” _

_ “Know the feelin’, kid.” _

_ Husk prepared the spider’s drink and sat it in front of him, and even he was impressed with how quickly Angel downed it, “Anotha” _

_ Husk got him another but added this time, “Anything to talk about?” _

_ “Why do  _ you  _ care?” _

_ “You just seem pretty down, that’s all. Never seen you so sad you don’t want somethin’ sweet.” _

_ “Whateva. Just some trouble with da boss.” _

_ “How so? I know a thing or two about  _ bad bosses _!” Husk clearly gestured towards Alastor, who just smiled and waved. _

_ “Clearly not  _ too  _ bad, if ya can say  _ that  _ about ‘im,” Angel said looking down as he swirled his drink.  _

_ “Well, what would your asshole of a boss say?” _

_ Angel chuckled, grabbing a pair of big pink sunglasses from his bag, “Oh, Mista Valentino?” he put on the glasses and adopted a silly voice, “Angel cakes, how could you say that about your favorite cock? You know I’m all you have and all you ever need baby,” his voice took a darker turn, “so just LISTEN to me, you little BITCH!” Angel mimicked strangling, getting so worked up he shattered his whiskey glass.  _

_ Husk stared, wide-eyed and in shock as Angel started hysterically laughing. “Angel, I had no idea, I-” _

_ “Ha! As if you care! You just think I’m some dumb WHORE! And guess what? You’re right! I was a dumb bitch who made a deal with a shitty person and now I’m stuck in a shitty deal that I can never escape!” Angel had trouble breathing he was laughing so hard. _

_ “Woah there, Angel, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories, I just-” _

_ “Fuck me.” _

_ “I- what?” _

_ “Fuck me right now. Your room is back there, isn’t it?” Angel pointed behind the bar. _

_ “I- yes, but-” _

_ “C’mon, ya know ya want to,” Angel pushes his fluff up and leans closer to Husk. _

_ Husk blushes, “Look, you can’t consent right now-” _

_ “I’m not  _ that _ drunk, kitty! I drink way more on the job, and no one cares then!” _

_ Husk falters at that, he didn’t know what to say. Angel  _ is _ probably more sober than he usually is for clients, but he’s not  _ sober _.  _

_ “No. Hard no. You can sleep with me-” _

_ “So that’s actually a yes?” _

_ “-but just cuddling, literal sleeping together, no sex.” _

_ Angel eventually agreed, and the next day, when Husk woke up with six arms entangled into his own, he smiled the first real smile he’s had since he got to hell. _

_ He purred, and eventually, the rumbles got so loud and out of his control, they woke Angel up. _

_ Angel stirred, and blinked up at Husk, “Hey, Husky,” a sappy smile on his face. _

_ “Hey, Angie” _

_ “Are we a thing now?” _

_ “A ‘thing’?” _ _  
_ _ “Like, a couple” _

_ “Well, that depends, do you wanna be?” _

_ Angel looked at Husk like he hung the moon and stars himself, thinking, ‘ _ No one’s asked for my consent… my opinion, this much in such a short period of time before.

_ “Hell yeah, kitty.” _

Was that what Angel was going through right now? Another day that would make his boyfriend come back, bruises hidden under his fur, desperate to get drunk and forget? No, he wouldn’t allow it, Husk decided. He was gonna go up to Porn Studios himself and give Valentino a piece of his mind. 

He drove far above the limit, not that anyone really cares in hell, bursting into the door as soon as possible. 

He stormed up to the receptionist, demanding, “Where’s Angel Dust?”

“He’s busy. What, you wanna quick bang?”

Husk groaned, “I just needed to talk to him.”

“Whatever, sit over there if you really wanna wait for ‘im. He’ll be a while.” they gestured to a couple of seats in the poorly maintained lobby.

Husk slumped into one of the shitty probably cum-stained couches and crossed his arms, getting out his phone and reading over his old texts to Angel.

A doll demon with giant pigtails sitting down breaks him out of his constant phone refreshing, “Heya! I heard ya askin’ about Angel Dust?”

“Yeah, I uh, yeah.”

“Well lucky for you I know just where he is! Come with me, I’ll get you to him  _ way _ faster than that bitchy receptionist will!”

Husk glances at the said receptionist, who’s just sitting there on their phone, and looks back at the doll demon. Seeing as he had no other options, he reluctantly agreed and followed the doll demon down a hallway.

As soon as they got past a corner, however, the doll pushed Husk up against a wall, “Goodnight, kitty!”

“What the f-” and she hit him in the head with a giant hammer seemingly pulled out of nowhere. 

When Husk woke up, he was in chains, facing a giant window. Through the window, he could see a bedroom, but it didn’t look very… real. Too clean, no pictures of people, not very lived in. He looked around a little more and saw that the room he was in reminded him far too much of Angel’s bitch of a boss. Dark wallpaper with moth wings with ‘x’s and hearts patterned onto them, the window was lined with neon pink lights forming hearts, a chair in the corner to Husk’s left lined with similar fabric to Valentino’s coat, a metal door with a small heart-shaped window… it all left a bad taste in Husk’s mouth. He pulled on the chains and yelled, wanting some much-deserved explanation, but got nothing in return. He slumped onto the wall, deciding to just wait it out. He watched the window disinterestedly until there was movement seen through it. 

His eyes widened as he saw Angel walk into the room, looking completely exhausted. He tried to yell, but it seemed as though he couldn’t hear him at all. Angel slumped down on the bed and then waved in some more people. A woman came in and did his makeup, making the bags under his eyes disappear. She also applied some makeup to his wrists to cover up some marks there and helped him comb his fur and put on general makeup like eyeshadow and liner. While she was doing that, about three people came in and set up cameras at different angles. 

Husk was appalled when  _ Valentino _ walked into the room. No matter how much he didn’t want to believe it, he knew what was about to happen. Angel said Valentino doesn’t usually like to be on camera for anything either than pictures though, so it’s a little odd. Husk accepted that the rat knew exactly what he was doing when he looked through the glass, seemingly right into Husk’s eyes. 

Eventually, the makeup woman and camera people were done and the  _ scene _ started. It was a little on the nose, in Husk’s opinion, Valentino was playing Angel’s boss and kept saying things like if Angel wanted to keep his job he had to cooperate. Husk knew it was definitely a scene when he heard Angel’s responses. 

“C’mon, babydoll,” Husk growled,  _ he  _ should be the only one who called Angel babydoll, “you know you want my cock, you’re such a slut for it.”

“Oh, you! You know I have to leave, I have a husband at home!”

Valentino grabbed Angel’s arm and threw him on the bed. 

“You’ll feel right at home here, baby.”

Angel whimpers as Valentino secures a ball gag around the spider’s head, continuing on to grab metal cuffs from the drawer in the nightstand with his lower set of arms and cuff one set of hands spread out on the headboard and the other two straight out to the sides of the bed, using conveniently placed loops on the bed frame. He gently ran his hands down Angel’s sides, tickling him just so, making his third set of arms pop out as well. He quickly cuffed those to the bed as well, as far out as they would go below his middle set. He slid down to his still clothed feet, cuffing his ankles as well. Damn, how many sets of cuffs did this guy have?

Valentino aggressively pulled Angel’s robe back, revealing red lace panties. “You just wear these every day?” he stage whispered.

More whimpers came from the gagged spider as the moth grabbed a knife from the drawer, laying flush to Angel to reach it. 

He sat up as soon as the drawer closed, straddling the spider and easily cutting off his panties. He takes the knife and gently traces all the pink marks on Angel’s body, paying extra special attention to the large heart on his fluff. 

Angel moaned through the gag, it was pretty clearly fake though. 

Next, though, he takes the knife and presses a little harder, clearly drawing blood. Husk can see as Angel’s eyes widen and he starts to struggle, that son of a bitch didn’t clear this with Angel beforehand, did he? This is not consensual. Husk struggled in his own bonds the more he saw Angel in pain. 

The knife was brought up to the gag and it was cut off while slicing into the spider’s cheek, as soon as he was freed he screamed, “Red! Val, I didn’t agree to this, stop!”

Husk’s anger increased tenfold as he watched the ‘scene’ going on. The cameras didn’t stop, it barely seemed like the camera people had souls, their eyes were… unseeing. 

“Angel, shut up,” Husk’s growling increased when Valentino turned around and looked through the window straight at Husk. “Your boyfriend needs to be able to hear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter but it's heavier so yeah

Angel looked at Val, a shocked expression on his face, “Boyfriend? Mista Val, you know I don’  _ date _ . None of that emotional bullshit.”

“You know, Angel cakes, I thought I knew that too, but you seem to have formed an emotional attachment to a- let me see,” Valentino put a hand to his chin, mockingly thinking, “Dusk? Husk? Yeah, Husk. One of Alastor’s little puppets.”

Angel’s eyes suddenly got very serious, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would, toots, I would,” his sinister smile widens, “one of my  _ friends _ found your little kitty trying to find you today. I had my suspicions when your phone kept buzzing tonight, but when he actually  _ came here _ to look for you?” he laughed, “Anywho, I’ve invited the little puss to the recording!” 

“No…” Angel whispered as Valentino reached into his coat and got out a remote. He cackled as he pressed a button, making what Angel thought was a mirror move down into the wall and reveal a raging Husk. 

He couldn’t stop growling as he yelled, pulling on his restraints, “You son of a bitch!”

“Husk?! Why did you come?”

“I’m sorry, sugar, we’ve just got no time for chit-chat!” Valentino stormed over to Husk, shoving a ratty piece of cloth in his mouth and tying another tightly around it. He leaned down to Husk’s ear, “Don’t worry, kitty,” he ran his tongue up Husk’s ear, “I won’t gag Angel, you’ll still hear his beautiful sounds.”

Growls emanated from Husk’s chest as Valentino strutted back over to Angel. 

He laughed at Angel’s pitiful threats as he straddled him, making sure Husk could clearly see  _ everything _ . Husk’s growls and muffled yells grew louder and louder as Valentino pulled out his member. Angel whimpered, seeing no lube in sight and knowing Val  _ never  _ preps. This has happened many times before, but not on camera. Angel was thankful none of the camera operators panned over to Husk, but he could only hope they edited out Val’s little speech. 

The moth rammed into Angel’s barely wet folds to the hilt, making Angel scream and pull on his restraints. 

The lights shining on Angel made his face even redder as he yelled, unable to control the screaming. After a solid ten minutes of thrusts, once the spider finally adjusted, he pulled out aggressively, making a whimpered moan come from Angel’s mouth. Then, he lined up with Angel’s  _ other _ hole. “No, Val, please-”

He thrust in full force, tearing and marring that white fluffy ass with deep crimson dripping down. He continued to thrust here for another fifteen minutes until he felt the spider’s ass start to repeatedly clench around him, alerting him to how close he was. “Uh uh uh!” Valentino aggressively pulled out and grabbed a cock ring from his coat, efficiently placing it on the spider’s throbbing member. 

The moth quickly thrust in again, purposely hitting Angel’s prostate repeatedly until he came himself. Valentino grunted as he came long and hard, pulling out and placing a plug from his coat in Angel’s ass, making sure to keep his hot seed in. 

Angel grunted and looked back up at Val, “Fuck… you.”

The moth just laughed, “Hope you enjoy my cum sloshing around in you, Angel cakes! You’ll have plenty of time to enjoy it as I fuck your boy toy.”

He uses a ratty rag to wipe his member off, continuing to shove it in the spider’s mouth. His muffled cries increased as the moth strutted over to Husk. 

Husk simply glared as Valentino pulled down his gag. “Any last words, kitty?”

Husk smirked, “Do you know how long I’ve been here?” 

The moth was taken aback, thinking for a moment before answering, “Velvet brought you in about three hours ago, I think?” 

Husk’s smile widened, “Good.”

Valentino opened his mouth to question him again but was cut off by a giant explosion.

The wall was broken in by giant tendrils of shadows, quickly revealing a clearly enraged Alastor atop a pedestal of shadows. His leering smile huge and his eyes glowing a deep red, Valentino scrambled backward, frantically typing on his hellphone. 

He holds the phone up to his ear, “Vox! The radio demon’s at my studio! Help!”

Alastor made a fist, easily striking through the pimp’s phone, effectively cutting off anything else he may have wanted to tell Vox.

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the light-obsessed pimp! What made you think you could kidnap  _ my _ Husker without repercussions, hmm?”

Val laughed nervously as Alastor laughed and snapped his fingers, transporting Angel and Husk back to the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight time for some clarification: due to a theory I have about the Hazbin universe (comment if you wanna know I don't want this to be too long) Angel has both a penis and a vagina but is unable to become pregnant. Also, hope you enjoyed! Should just be one chapter of aftermath and fluff, but just in case I go nuts again I'm gonna leave it at 2/?


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hotel, Angel’s muffled noises soon filled his room, alerting Fat Nuggets who came up on the bed to Angel and snuggled him. The cuffs weren’t attached to a bed anymore, but they were still on his wrists, along with the gag and butt plug.

Too exhausted to try to clean himself up at all, Angel turned on his side to hug Fat Nuggets. While holding the sweet pig, however, he realized… Husk was nowhere to be seen. He started sobbing into the pig’s surprisingly soft fur.

Before he knew it, he heard his door busting open. He looked up, eyes red and mascara running, finally managing a small smile when he sees Husk standing there out of breath.

“Oh, Angel, let me help.” Angel nods and sits up more, not quite upright to avoid putting pressure on his ass. Fat Nuggets curls up next to him as Husk gets closer, “Can I help you get a bath?”

Angel hesitantly nods, mentally chanting,  _ You can trust him, you can trust him _ .

He carries Angel to his bathroom bridal-style, making sure to avoid any sensitive areas. 

He places Angel on his fluffy pink toilet seat as he fills the tub and makes sure the water is warm. Once complete, Husk gingerly places Angel in the tub, asking, “Can we take that asshole’s things out of you?” 

Angel whimpered and winced but nodded, and Husk slowly reached towards his member, Angel gently stopping him. Angel takes off the cock ring, his red pulsing member finally able to release. He turns on his side in the water, facing Husk, and reaches behind him to carefully pull out the plug, he and Husk both wincing to see not just white but red coming out of his abused hole. 

Husk gently uses the showerhead to help Angel clean off, running the water through his fur and gently asking, “Is there anything you want me to start with?”

“Hmm?”

“I can grab the first aid kit and help bandage ya up. Now, Is there anything you want me to start with?”

Angel nervously holds his wrists out to Husk, a set of handcuffs on all six wrists. Husk gently smiles and grabs his keychain, holding a small silver key, using it to undo all six of the spider’s wrists. He then grabs the first aid kit and tenderly bandages his wrists, wincing when he saw the redness through the dents now in his fur. 

Husk puts a butterfly bandage on Angel’s split lip and then continues helping him get clean again. 

They work together to get Angel clean, working in comfortable silence. Once he’s clean and all dried off, they go back to Angel’s bed to snuggle. Before Angel lays down, he puts on a big t-shirt and comfortable shorts. As he’s dressing, however, he notices how red Husk’s wrists are, the fur on them partially worn down. 

“Husky?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I return the favor?” Angel gestures to Husk’s wrists. 

“Oh, uh, sure, kid.”

Angel grabs the first aid kit and makes quick work of bandaging Husk’s wrists. Then, the two lay down and have yet another peaceful night of cuddle puddle-ing, just like the night all this started. 

The next day, the two lovebirds would be assured that Valentino would never bother either of them as long as Alastor was around, Alastor took the footage from that night and destroyed it, they would find out that Alastor injured that disgusting moth via a whiny post on his Instagram, and Angel would never have to do anything sexual he didn’t want to do ever again. But right now? Right now, the cat and spider were content to lay, Fat Nuggets between them and purrs filling the air, happy as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request, feel free to send an ask to my tumblr, anyarally, anonymously or not! :)  
> Prompt: Forced to Watch


End file.
